Numerous line work tools are available for use on, or as a working component of, an elongated, insulated rod commonly referred to as a hot stick, or shotgun stick. Linemen typically stand on the ground, holding one end of the hot stick and directing the extended end bearing the line work tool in order to accomplish a given task. The line work tools are thus generally specific in their purpose, and are generally able to be interchangeably mounted to the hot stick.
For example, some line work tools are shaped to facilitate installation techniques. Others have been designed to assist in the manipulation of tree branches and/or hanging lines. Still others have been provided as a means of delivering a forceful blow to particular high voltage hardware, such as clamps and conductors. More others have been described as disconnect tools.
Disconnect procedures are necessitated in order to control, interrupt or otherwise stop the flow of power from the primary line through a switch, typically mounted on an aerial structure, or pole. Unfortunately, these procedures must often be performed in stormy and/or windy conditions; and poor environmental circumstances usually serve to increase the difficulty and danger of such jobs. That is, in order to disconnect a typical barrel switch, a small ring must be engaged by the lineman, oftentimes from a position some thirty or forty feet below, wherein a physical pulling force then serves to uncouple the switch components, disrupting the flow of power.
Common disconnect tools employ a generally straight prong member, wherein the lineman must first move his hot stick upwards in order to align the extended prong with the cut-off pull ring, and then he must move his hot stick generally sideways in order to direct the prong member through the cut-off pull ring. In rainy or other conditions that inhibit visibility, and/or under windy conditions, such exacting positioning is difficult, if not impossible.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a line work tool device, wherein manipulation of high voltage connections is facilitated via quick, consistent, easy and secure engagement of a switch barrel, or ring, thereby avoiding the above-discussed disadvantages.